Fated Utopia
by Aes1r
Summary: A rebirth, one followed by the inheritance of a legacy to fight for a better future. Solomon, the reincarnation of the Wise King of Israel, bonded with the soul of a broken savior through a deal between two entities, and receiving the mission left behind by the third. The new Solomon must now gather his fellow reincarnated heroes to form a bastion for human order... Finis Chaldea.
1. Author's Note 1

**Heya, readers. First of all, thanks for clicking on this fanfic and so, so sorry for this being the first thing you see.**

**And maybe some returning readers, seeing as how this is basically a revised fanfic by the current date of 5th of January, 2019.**

**Now THAT I am very sorry about. I got what basically what happened to first time writers in that I got way too excited on a concept and tried writing without any proper planning. The result wasn't really something I'd call bad but it's really not as good as I want it to be. So by the time you read this, the old chapters would be replaced with a completely new 1st chapter.**

**This author's note still serves the same purpose of informing any new readers or otherwise of what my aim and capabilities are.**

**So, here we go, there's going to be a td;lr down below if you don't want to read a wall of text. Better yet, why not go read the fanfic right away and judge it yourself? In any case, thanks for clicking on this fanfic and hope you enjoy your stay!**

**Alert: I need a Beta or someone willing to be an Editor that's knowledgeable on both DxD and Fate. Especially DxD, I need to be informed of canon events seeing as how I've never read the light novel.**

**Light spoilers warning for my fic!**

* * *

I want to start off by informing you that I am by no means a good writer. Best proof of all is how, by the time you read this, already did a soft reset of this fanfic. If you are expecting gabriel blessing or Third Fang material then you won't find it here, I am afraid.

My goal for writing this fic is to literally pen out my self-fulfillment fantasies, and also scratching an itch that has gone unnoticed long enough; Chaldea in DxD.

Now, I have planned out most milestone events and the backstory behind my MC, and how he is in DxD with both Alaya and Gaia guiding him. So I am not really worried on that front, I am, however, struggling on character interaction and the day-by-day chapters filling in the path that leads to said events. As I've said, I am a new writer so I can not guarantee quality, please support me through it by giving feedback!

I'll now list out things that will happen in this fanfic so you can decide whether or not you want to continue:

\- The MC is a self-insert in the sense that he'll mostly have my opinions and views on things but is still his own character, with a different personality and morality. I am quite literally building a new person from scratch with me as a foundation, so you don't have to worry about this being just a self-indulgent fic where I make money and fuck bitches, and you all have to read through my fetishes.

\- The MC will be OP in the sense of being a different being from everyone else. Think Sinbad from Magi, where he is the first-class singularity main character material. My MC will be just like that, OP enough to be competent and badass but not too much to the point of being a Mary Sue. Though keep in mind that my MC is mildly OP because he is quite literally _the chosen one_.

\- This will be a mystery adventure of sorts. The mystery is behind my MC finding out the reasons why he is sent to DxD with Nasuverse concepts like Magecraft and Heroic Spirits. I've already planned that out but please bear with me since I am not really confident in keeping the mystery going without spoiling it somehow. The adventure lies in my MC journey to become a man worthy of being the new Solomon, the King of Humans. Most of the early arcs will be me setting up his relationships and personality through shonen-like battle/adventure arcs.

\- And because of the above, DxD will only show up in the third Arc which might be far away considering how much stuff I'll have to write before getting there. So if you are only interested in DxD stuff, either please bear with it and I'll try my best to engage you or well, you can leave. I won't hold it against you.

\- DxD canon will happen in the sense that Issei's adventures will still happen but MC and his Chaldea won't bother with it. Issei's adventures will be changed though because of a story element that quite literally is changing the world of DxD itself. Spoilers to get you interested; **The Sacred Gears will become Noble Phantasms.**

\- There will be no dark or edgy themes like torture or mindbreak. It'll mostly be shonen atmosphere during battle but mixed with seinen mature themes and tone when in character conversations or development. Serious stuff like morality might be discussed and I'll try my best to be thought-provoking.

\- Romance is a big part of the story, and yes, it'll be a harem. There'll be _two _main girls but they'll all get their spotlight without compromising their character or being shallow. I am a virgin without any relationship experience though so don't count on it being _great_.

\- Likewise, bromance will be a thing. No yaoi or gay relationships, sorry. Not that I've anything against gay people but I'm straight so I can't really target that audience. There might be some implications and will be dealt with the appropriate maturity.

\- There will be light xover elements in that characters from other series will appear but they will act like they came from DxD rather than coming from their respective series. Expect things like Azur Lane shipfus or light novel characters but they won't appear until the DxD arc start.

\- I will update this at least once a month. No strict schedule since I have a life and is starting Uni soon so I can't consistently focus on this, forgive me. Furthermore, each chapters will be guaranteed to be over 2k words at least. Any more than that will depend on my muse.

\- I **WILL **not abandon this fanfic, no matter what. As long as I am able to, this fanfic will most probably be my only fic in the foreseeable future. Biggest proof would be how I just rewrote this whole thing because I realised how bad the original version is.

* * *

For the others here for td;lr:

**\- I am a new writer and just rewrote my first two chapters with this summary. **

**\- Story will focus more on Nasuverse and DxD won't appear until much later in Arc 3.**

**\- Canon-compliant in the sense that Issei's adventures will still happen but in a much different world once DxD canon start in Arc 3.**

**\- MC and his Chaldea will be like Sinbad and his generals from Magi in that he's gonna involved himself with Issei as an ally that is scheming behind the scene rather than jolly cooperation.**

**\- Harem romance without compromising character depth. Mature seinen tone mixed with shonen battle atmosphere, no dark or edgy stuff.**

**\- Competent and mildly OP MC without being a Gary Stu.**

**\- Light xover elements with characters from other series being involved in the story. Much later in Arc 3, however.**

**\- 1 update per month, no strict schedule. Guaranteed over 2k words in each chapter.**

**\- This fanfic will never be abandoned.**

* * *

That's all for now, if you got through all of that, good job, You da real MVP. Press that next chapter arrow and I hope you enjoy my fanfic!


	2. Prologue: Rebirth 1

**Prologue: ****Rebirth 1**

**_The Moment of Awakening_**

* * *

A black void.

One where nothing can be felt, seen or heard. An embodiment of emptiness, an embrace of serenity, or perhaps a state of total peace. No sky or land, no horizon or zenith, no light or darkness. In fact, even the fundamental aspects of existence themselves are not present.

And in that void, a human figure floated.

No, rather than floating, it's better to say that it is in a state of suspension. As the void itself is deprived of such trivial fundamentals like motion or physics, the suspended body is deathly still.

No features can be made out on it, as not only is it a literal human figure, a soft light azure hue seemingly made up of its composition. A round head, no hair, medium build, no genitalia, or otherwise. The figure seems to lack the fundamental aspects of a human being, making for a fitting addition to the equally as lacking void.

Perpetually in an eternal moment, the void and figure seems to just... be. And rather than live, the whole picture seems to lack life itself. And how could it not be so?

For the space lacks **Mana.**

An energy so primal and old that it is what makes up the world and all that inhabits it.

The light of life, the shadow of the void, that which started the universe.

Mana, an energy so vital that the lack of it would baffle reality itself. And yet, the void itself seems to lack it, making a confounding mystery in determining whether or not if it is something that actually exists.

Moments passed. And perhaps moments more. And even more. The very picture of nothing seems content in its current activity. Just being.

However.

The world is in a perpetual state of motion. Life itself is constantly moving. Everything has their limits and the end comes for all.

And so the azure figure contorted. No, it's more accurate to say that it moved, defying the already illogical laws of the void in which it resides. Rather than the figure moving, however, the energy itself seems to be moving in a machine-like motion as it steadily spun around the figure's outline. Pure cosmic pressure seemed to be leaking out as the azure energy worked its way around the body and, little by little, shaping the figure.

At first it was the body itself, the energy constantly moves in as it shapes what is no longer a standard figure but one with the right combination of leanness and masculinity, therefore answering the question of the figure's gender. Still covered in the same blue energy, the head sized accordingly with its new body as hair-shaped tendrils grew from the previously bald surface. It grew and grew, and when it seemed like it would go on forever, the growing outline stopped as it reaches the figure's feet. The previously barren head now sports what can be assumed as a wild mane of hair that for some reason, seems really _fluffy._

The energy stopped for a moment from its process, seeming to examine its work so far. Moments later, it seems to be content as it moved on to shaping the rest of the now confirmed human. Literally being carved from an human-shaped energy-made marble, the figure's face came into existence and revealed its handsome features. A masculine jaw, lean cheeks, thin eyebrows, perfect nose and appropriate sized eyes adorn a face so perfect that it seemed to be made by the Gods themselves. Though the figure has their eyes closed, it can be assumed that they possess a strong gaze and if decorated with emotions, would be able to move nations with the merest twitch. Down on the neck, golden rings covered the body part protectively, yet can be assumed to be practical enough to allow for head movement. The rest of the body seemed to refine itself as the figure now sports tightly-packed swimmer's figure on top of its already perfect build.

Moving around a bit more, the energy made a few minor adjustments before stopping and seemingly gazed at its masterpiece. As if to put on the final touches, tendrils started to sprout out of the human figure and with them, the rest of the azure hue. The tendrils formed a small circle around the figure, like a caterpillar's cocoon before the emergence. With the energy no longer covering the figure, perfect light brown skin revealed itself to be covering the human's body.

Furthermore, strange tattoo-like marks adorn the figure's arms shaped in a peculiar pattern, reaching down to cover the hand's backside. Each arm is adorned with five golden rings on each side, three covering the forearms and 2 on either side of the elbow joint. Ten rings adorn all five fingers on each hand, each seemed to be immaculately crafted despite seemingly simple in design. Moving down to the lean yet muscular legs, a different pattern of tattoos also covered both of the appendages, running from the upper thigh to the backside of each foot.

The lion mane-like hair showed itself as a dark shade of white that still seemed to be shining from non-existent lights. Wild bangs with spike-like protrusions frame the figure's face with the front leaving two strands of hair that cover the top part of the left eye. On the same side, a long braid that reaches the front middle of the figure decorated with a golden band at the end floats lightly.

The cocoon, now sporting the same pattern as the human's arms, spun lightly around the human as the final remnants of its residue leave, steadily maintaining itself even when near completion. Once finished, it continued its protection, awaiting for its next command.

And the circle spun, and spun, and spun... until the moment of awakening.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

Or at least, I tried to. The feeling of heaviness seemed to weigh on my everything. I haven't felt this tired since... since... wait, when was the last time I felt this way? Despite feeling like this is the first time in a long while that I can relax, I can't seem to remember anything. A feeling of emptiness arise whenever I tried recalling my previous memories, yet the only thing that responded was a dull pain that seemed to only grow if I tried to force it.

...This, I suppose, is the moment where I should be freaking out. Usually people don't end up with amnesia and not being able to move their body, not to mention their eyes. Yet I don't feel like it. Being here, without needing to worry about anything, besides how I ended up here, it's... nice.

Though even if I want to, my limbs feel like they've been filled with lead. The most I can manage is a small twitch on my face, which is good, considering that means I still have my body. Feels like this isn't even the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, which is concerning seeing as how this is usually the weirdest situation a person would ever face. Or maybe the most dangerous, I mean, for all I know, I've been kidnapped by the Magis and is being experimented on.

I stopped myself. Kidnapped by magis? Experimented on? Magis, as in wizards? But, they shouldn't be-

A sharp pain made itself known inside my head.

Argh, w-what the hell... I-It felt like my head was going to be split open!

The pain was definitely worse than earlier, before it was a dull pain like being sick. Now it was a full on mind-rending headache that seems to make me disoriented for a few seconds, despite me not currently standing up. What was that? As soon I as tried denying the existence o-of magic, of all things, my mind seemed to reject the very notion. What does that mean? It exist? Something so fantasti-

_I used to be heralded as its creator, after all._

Another headache, though thankfully less painful, speared through my consciousness. With it, a brief confident yet tired statement that seemed to have been made from me. Again, what does that mean? The creator? I... created magic? With a grandiose feat like that... there would be only one man. Though many wizards and sorcerers exist in legends and myths, only one can be called the creator.

A king who ruled wisely. _A puppet moved by God._

A man who was just and fair. _An empty husk without will._

A loving husband who shares his love equally. _Nameless bodies draping themselves over a machine._

A man that stood amongst legends as the one of the greatest. Credited with the creation of magecraft, held as the goal of many. A ruler of a rich land that prospered under his jurisdiction. That's right... his name was-

_**Hello! My name is Dr. Ro**** ******an!**_

...What? What was-

**_It's nice to meet you, R***k*._**

What's happening? What's going on?

**_I didn't teach you to dress like that, M***!_**

Urgh... wait, stop! Stop it!

**_For some reason, people just call me Dr. R****._**

(Ugh, aaahhhh...!)

_**Since we both have nowhere to go, why don't we spend some time and deepen our friendship?**_

(I-I sa-said, stop it...!)

_**I am not that self-depreciating, right?**_

(What is this...? Goddamnit, please...!)

_**That can wait, I am going to miss Magi Mari's show!**_

(JUST STOP!)

_**Don't worry about it, I am sure you can do it!**_

(AAAARRGGHH... guh... aaaaAARGHH!)

**_Push on! The grail is just ahead._**

(...hah... hah...)

**_Part of Human history is in its rightful place! We did it, R***k*!_**

Countless memories rushed into my head, memories filled with hardships... yet also, a familiar warmth.

Days filled with nightless sleeps, so similar yet different from the memories of a life before. Interacting with people that he could call friends and family, rather than needlessly worrying about his duty and people.

Playing the part of the good doctor, bantering with a beautiful brown-haired genius, supporting the adventures of a black-haired boy and his lavender-haired kouhai. Though it was filled with days of worry and accumulating stress of keeping Humanity's last hope alive, it was also so... so, so _liberating._

Never had he felt such thrill, had he experienced such wonderful emotions, and never had he felt so _happy._ Even if...

Even if it ended in a goodbye, it was worth it.

* * *

A lone man stood in front of a massive throne room, surrounded by warped space. His white coat billowing as everyone's eyes turned to him, stunned by his revelation.

**"...That's Solomon's tenth ring... The one I-no, he- lost..."**

Adjusting his grip on the now discarded white glove, he spoke.

"Yeah, it over a decade ago."

And so he spoke, telling them the story of a pitiful man who worried and worried, even after his death.

"His wish was a very ordinary one: 'I wish to be human.'"

The grotesque creature that was responsible for the situation furiously denied it with all his might. For the King that once held the 72 was-

**"He was inhuman! Cold! Cruel! The man after whom I was patterned could not have possessed such an ordinary wish!"**

It stung. Even if it's his enemy now, it was once one of his closest companions. Yet it did not understand what he really wanted, despite living through the same dull life as he did until the very end. But he pressed on, weaving his enraptured audience a story of that same King, now human, as he worried for the future. He told them of his conscience finally telling him what he should do, and ironically, made him the same as before. Like the brown-haired genius had stated, he didn't trust anyone when he was working at Chaldea. He could not. After all, though the man sacrificed a lot and meant well, his Master committed many atrocities in the name of the Greater Good. And if he could not trust his partner in the Holy Grail War, how could he trust strangers?

That was, until he met a boy. His stature was ordinary, yet his blue eyes, seemingly so bright with hidden determination and will, seemed to captivated the good doctor. Possessing mediocre talents as a Mage, he only ended up in Chaldea as a last minute Master Candidate. He was an awkward, bumbling mess, being sent back to his room by the former Director and he should've, by all means, just an observer to the Grand Order. Yet, he couldn't shake off his feelings that this boy was going to be special.

And how right he was. He had made it here, the last Master of Chaldea. Seven singularities equalling to seven ordeals, and one Grand Order. Though he was ordinary, his journey had made him extraordinary. And that's why...

"Of course, a few instances of good fortune helped me along the way. The greatest of them all was you, R**u**." _He had to tell them. His feelings, his gratitude, his happiness._

"And I don't just mean on the day we met. During this entire Grand Order, there was never a time you weren't there to help me." _That's right, though he was someone that should've been able to do a lot more, he hid behind his selfish desires._

"I thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to you and Mash, i was able to reach this moment." _In the end, it was only through the efforts of that special boy and his ever-present purple-haired companion that allowed them all the chance to restore Human Order._

_'Yes... and that's why this has to be done. I am satisfied with my second life. They have given me all the happiness I don't deserve and taught me the wonders of the world.'_

"...Goetia."

"You said you had no need of the name "King of Mages" anymore. I'll take it back, then."

_And so the King took the stage once more. To do a final act that only he could do, all to give the last Master fighting a chance to defeat the combined might of the 72._

* * *

**According to legend...**

**Though King Solomon had rings that granted him true omnipotence, he used them only once.**

**And in the end, he chose to return them to Heaven of his own free will.**

**He seemed to be saying that the era in which fate rested in the hands of the Almighty was over, and the era in which humans would live freely had come.**

* * *

"My third Noble Phantasm... The Time of Birth Hath Come, I Am the Remedy of Eternity: Ars Almadel Salomonis. My second Noble Phantasm... The Time of Coronation Hath Come, I Am the Beginning of Eternity..."

**Ars Paulina**

"..And now, O Heavenly Father, I return to you your blessings."

"...Omnipotence is too much for humans to handle. My work shall be done within the limitations of mankind."

"Recreating first Noble Phantasm... The Time of Parting Hath Come, I Am He Who Surrenders the World…"

**Ars Nova**

* * *

...Life always comes to an end. Life is a pilgrimage of suffering.

"Yes… but it is not a story of death and separation."

How fitting of an end for a incompetent King. Just like Goetia said, Solomon was the very incarnation of all laziness and compromise in this world. But that's why he was glad.

Even if the cost of it was his very existence, so be it. For his final act was used to create a better future. And because of that…

It was worth it.

* * *

**"And so the story of one cowardly king ended. Yet through his final sacrifice, he had done something worthy of a hero."**

**"...Wouldn't you agree?"**

...I do. Yes, that's right. Such a foolish man, he could've revealed himself earlier and helped. He, however, hid behind his selfish desires. Constantly preaching about efforts and courage, indulging in his insecurities and hiding behind his mask. What a hypocrite.

And yet, I can't blame him.

For if I do so, I would also be the same.

**"Yes, that's right."**

And silence reigned once more.

…But, I still can't recall anything. Though the memories I just witnessed seemed familiar, I can not confidently say it was my own.

**"And that is fine, that would've ruined this whole process after all."**

...What do you mean?

**"It does not matter now. But before you decide to play detective, you should be able to feel something, no?"**

Feel something?... I do, a small warm core of sorts. Though I still can't move my body or open my eyes, the warmth somehow seemed to ease me comfortingly despite me having no way to confirm such a thing.

**"Then that is good. The process is done. Now recall yourself, *******, and awaken to your duty."**

...What did you call me?

**"Ahhh, it seems you need a reminder. Do you recall your promise?"**

A promise… of what? What did I promise?

**"Something along the lines of… redemption, perhaps?"**

Re...demption?

_I swear with all my heart and all of my being, I will do it even if I have to die again!_

...Yes, that's right.

_For my fallen friends, for the sake of the whole world, I will take up the mantle of savior once more!_

A promise to honour, a vow to be remembered, and an oath to keep drive my very core.

**"Now then, remember your honoured promise, your sworn vow, and your eternal oath."**

Yes… I am the one who carries the weight of the world on my shoulders.

**"The one who carries our final hope."**

I am the one who took on the mantle of messiah and king.

**"He who promises to usher in a new age of Humanity."**

The one who inherited the legacy of one, the beliefs of another and the existence of the third.

**"The King, who provided his powers. The Savior, who provided his mind. The Deity, who provided the weight of his very existence."**

**"That's right, you who became the new star of all..."**

I, who swore an oath to be the new hope…

**"Awaken now..."**

It's time to wake up from this slumber.

**"So you can fulfill your promise..."**

And carry out my duty once more.

**"For you are…"**

For I am

**"Our final hope"**

_"Solomon, the King of Humanity!"_

* * *

And thus the human spoke his grand declaration, and the world...

_...Existed once more._


	3. Rebirth 2

**Rebirth 2**

**_The Goddess I Saw That Day_**

* * *

A white void.

One where everything can be seen, felt or heard if wanted. An embodiment of a world, an eager embrace of warmth, or even a state of total contentment. An azure summer sky, surrounded on both sides by setting twilight and blooming dawn, covers the fleeting clouds, with wondrous mountains and shimmering lakes spread out all across the surface, which in turn provide cool shadows from the bright and warm sunlight. In fact, every aspect that contains the concept of life seems to gather into one divine landscape, depicting the very picture of peace.

And in that paradise, a human figure stood.

No, rather than standing, the person seems to be in a daze, staring with a contradictory intense yet gentle gaze that swept across the bountiful lands. As this world is full of motion, from the twinkling trifecta of skies to the gentle rippling of green plains, verdant forests and aquamarine lakes, in addition to peaceful animals ranging from majestic herds of deer or lazy pride of lions, the human figure seems to be examining the world down to the smallest details.

A head covered by a wild, fluffy, mane of gray white hair with a tinge of orange hides a handsome face with a compassionate if slightly empty orange eyes. The dark-skinned figure is covered in a majestic garb coloured with white, back and red including gold patterns covering both the front and back. Pieces of black armor cover the lower body over a black skirt that hides most of the leg, with the armor connecting to a black and white armless shirt decorated by the aforementioned golden patterns and extended down into a rear cloak. On top of the black armor pieces was another that had a red braided rope-like belt that circles the whole body and ending in a large protrusion on the front, tied by golden metal rings.

Draping over the shoulders was a mid-back length black and white cape that is covered by crimson lines that seemed to only add to the figure's kingly appearance rather than being a hindrance to movement. Atop said clothing on each side were dull grey fancy armor that, while offers no protection to the shoulders, hangs protectively above the whole arm. On each side of the arm, just before the beginning of the arms, hung the same red accessories like the front of the lower body.

Such a charismatic figure, that would no doubt inspire men and woo women, made the impossibly beautiful scenery look mundane in comparison, painting a picture that seems to be made by God himself.

And witnessing such a scene was another figure, hidden amongst the trees. No, rather than hidden, it would be better to say that the figure's very presence seems to blend into the flora as if they are one and the same. Considering the true identity of the observer, that fact might as well be as natural as saying the sky is blue.

Having enough of their current activity, or more accurately, snapping out of their daze as indicated by a small line of drool and flushing cheeks, the being quickly wiped away any remnants of said drool and took a few deep breaths to compose themselves. Spending a few more minutes to comb out their hair and clean their appearance, the figure gave a light slap to their cheeks which still had some remnants of red before calling out.

"Having a good look, King Solomon?"

* * *

The now-identified Solomon didn't look surprised at all at the new presence, he even decided to ignore said person and continued to observe the world. Though he has no memories, vague flashes of images that must've come from his previous life allowed him to make the comparison, which led him to conclude that the impossible landscape before him was indeed one of, if not the most majestic he had ever seen.

"Of course you would be mesmerized, this is all thanks to my own efforts, made only possible because I was the creator..."

The high-reaching mountains were undoubtedly the highest he had ever seen, reaching the fluffy-looking white clouds that seem to cover the very peaks across the mountain range. Not to mention the undoubtedly unnatural skies that seem to depict a day's cycle all in one, from dawn to dust and the in-between midday blue that covers most of the world. He could only see the other two thanks to his impressive eyesight that spotted two rather beautiful-looking beaches on with both having the front view to the peak of each the melancholic dusk and radiant dawn.

"...this is the world that could've been if you humans weren't so greedy with your civilisations. Though the most beautiful aspects were made by me, of course!..."

Looking back on the scenery closest to him, he could identify a wide range of animals that seems to live peacefully with each other despite the so-called "laws of the jungle" and some animals being out of their natural habitat. It was indeed a rather peaceful sight, so much so that he could lay down and laze the rest of the day away, and if he had any, the stress accumulated would seem to just disappear like clouds. Not to mention how blue the water is, with small waves caused by the pleasant wind running across the surface. Solomon can already feel his worries from being placed in an unknown situation seeps away like he just took the most comfortable bath possible. That's just from looking at it, he can't really imagine what it'd be like to actually do it.

"...If only that damn Alaya could stop poking her nose into my business, y'know? It's not like I go around picking fights, I was the one dying the whole time!..."

Indeed, if only he could indulge in such luxuries. It would at least be better than just standing around here, listening to someone ranting about their problem. Oddly enough, he feels like that would somehow fit him. How strange, he was never a doctor...

"...Like you should've seen her collection of boytoys! Counter-Force, more like Cuck-Force seeing as how many of the "guardians" seems to be from some loveless timelines!..."

Solomon filed that thought away for later, seeing as how he has to deal with this being that seems somewhat familiar, but he shook those feelings away soon enough.

"...C'mon, you totally agree with me, right? I wish I could feed Alaya her own-"

"Goddess." He interrupted with the coldest voice he could muster, before continuing, "What am I doing here?"

He had other questions of course, but being direct rather than asking things like "What kind of animals are there?" or "Is taking a bath in that river allowed?" seems more appropriate for him. Solomon decides to ask those later, if possible. He has to deal with a Goddess right now and for some reason, he felt like he didn't have a good impression of such beings.

The goddess didn't respond for a while, making Solomon suddenly rather nervous when he thought he did something wrong. He probably shouldn't have come off as so cold, but his tone felt so natural that he didn't really question it at first.

Eventually, he heard a long sigh, most likely from his insolence, though he thought he heard a low squeal before that sigh from somewhere. Solomon shook his head and re-focused, or at least he tried to before glimpsing at a flash of green. A whim of curiosity took over and he turned to look.

_And he was suddenly breathless._

In front of him was one of the most beautiful woman he've ever met, though that claim is questionable seeing how he didn't really have his memories. It really didn't diminish the impact the beauty in front of him, however.

What he saw first wasn't her exotic hair or perfect body, no, it was her bright and serene features that seemed to draw him in with her big light green eyes that seem to sparkle with life and shines with hidden wisdom. Perfect thigh length grass-coloured hair that shined with a soft sheen adorn a heart-shaped face, containing full light-cherry lips and features that, even though he's not of the same gender, he was sure would make most women jealous.

Big and long ears poked out of her green mane from the sides indicating an elven heritage, though odd considering he has never heard of an elven god, it somehow seems to naturally fit. Her complexion was of a fair white that has shades of a healthy tan due to her sunbathing. Her impossible voluptuous yet lean and athletic body is covered up by a white bodysuit that has markings with gold coloured trims around below her generous chest with asymmetrical designs going down and around to her stomach. The bodysuit has an opening that shows her cleavage and also a bit of her upper thigh on the front, which is also decorated with gold trims.

Her top, separate from the nearly full body outfit, was blatantly obvious with nature themes. Petals-like cloths that gave her a low collar, another low neck-tight collar and two puffs on either side of the upper arm that's one again adorned by a golden metal armor part that separates her long white gloves that cover the whole arm with green cloth underneath decorate with golden arrows on the top. In the middle of her chest, connecting the top with the lower, is a green cloth that covers the middle of her cleavage and also an ornate pin that keeps it down.

The green-haired goddess's lower body is covered by green cloak that covers the side, stitched on with small golden armor parts that hugged her hips. A white cloth is sewn on top of the green cloak and in conjunction with the white and green cloak underneath that's connected to the bodysuit's lower back, which gives a flower-like appearance. Finishing off the ensemble is her medium-sized green translucent wings hanging off her lower back that wraps around her hip protectively and a headpiece that resemble wings on top of her head.

Words could not be used to describe the ethereal beauty in front of Solomon, yet a growing part of his mind gave him the words of a comparison that would do her justice.

_She was as beautiful as the Earth itself._

Though he had no memories of viewing Earth from above, his very instincts alongside with a small voice in his head made the comparison that much easier to believe. Much of his awe was replaced when he took notice of the fact that she was covering her cheeks with both of her hands and is seemingly lost in thoughts. Confusion began to took place when he noticed she had a bright blush and, though he still found it pretty, a slightly disturbing smile.

"...Um, Miss Goddess?" He spoke, trying to get her attention back to him. She showed no sign of doing so except for the slightest twitch, and her smile got increasingly wider.

He didn't really want to be impolite, seeing as how he was already kind of rude but it's getting harder to be polite when the opposite party is ignoring you. So he decided to try once more before calling it quits and going off to explore the rest of the environment that he couldn't see from atop the cliff he and the Goddess is currently on.

Or at least, he was going to.

Before he could make a move, the goddess lunged herself at a speed not possible for humans, which made sense but still surprising nonetheless, and proceeded to latched both of her arms around his waist. All the while, she rubbed her face against the fabric of his garment and talked out loud.

"You called me Mrs.! I knew you'd remember! But of course, after all our love was only natural. Now if only that bitch was here, then this would be even better!" The goddess exclaimed.

Now, Solomon wasn't really one against hugging but her hands were surprisingly strong and had a tight grip around his diaphragm. Though physically he was fine as his body was far studier than any normal human, not that he knew that, the fact of the matter is that she had a really strong grip. Her nonsensical squealing in his chest wasn't really helping either.

Trying to get back to the point, Solomon made an effort to stop her-

"OWIE!?"

-and promptly realised that he just chopped her on the head. He didn't really think about it but when he was thinking of a way to stop, the action just seemed natural. Almost like a habit when dealing with this Goddess, though he was certain he had never met her or made a habit out of chopping people's heads. Solomon was still busy staring at his hands and monologuing about his weird reflex so he didn't realise that the aforementioned goddess was still nursing her head. He certainly didn't realise that, though she wasn't at all hurt, her face displayed an expression of shock and a strange tinge of nostalgia.

Solomon snapped out of his wondering when he realised that he had indeed chopped a deity on the head. Being the polite gentleman he is, Solomon moved to help her but was, again, taken by surprise when she shot her hands at his face and cupped them gently around his face. Still in the middle of shock, all he did was started as the goddess gazed into his eyes, with her green orbs moving all over the place, like she was examining his face for some obscure details.

Though he managed to recover faster thanks to the fact that he was coming over to help her in the first place, he uttered out a small question, "...Goddess, what are you doing?"

She didn't respond, only her eyes seemed to have settled onto his eyes before snapping out of it and responded by promptly pushing him off of her, even though she was the one that held his face in the first place. Solomon, while wasn't expecting the sudden action, recover fast due to being subconsciously prepared for any weird action from the goddess.

Said goddess was smoothing out her clothes and had a slightly pitiful expression that made Solomon want to, no needed to hug h-

And before he realised it, Solomon was already hugging the deity. Still stuck on his previous train of thoughts, all he did was hugged her body closer subconsciously. As for the goddess...

She melted right into his embrace, and brought her hands around his body while unconsciously played around with his white mane. Solomon snapped out of his shock and instinctively tried to take a step back but that only made the goddess gripped harder. He was about to speak up before losing his voice.

Because all the goddess said was, "Please... just stay like this. Just for a little while longer..."

And so the pair stood standing, embracing each other. One was in confusion but complied nonetheless and the other...

...was lost in her own memories.

* * *

She should not be doing this.

She should be informing him of his mission.

She should be moving soon, because they didn't have time.

_Yet, this warmth... It was as intoxicating as ever._

After being shown up by her counterpart, the representation of the very beings she used to hate, her already fragile ego filled with insecurities broke down further as her main body slowly dies.

She was ready to self-destruct then and there, and send out a cry to the other Aristotles, her fellow kind, to wipe out the remnants of humanity so she can be laid to rest without being further violated by their claws.

And then he came into her world.

Or well, metaphorically, seeing as how he was human, which meant he lived on an Earth, her main body.

He was unassuming, haggard, even. Though Alaya did clean him up, she couldn't wash away air of despair that seemed to hanged over his very being. Bags under his eyes, long and unclean hair, thin malnourished body, and the most important part of all, his dull blue eyes that she could tell once shined with life.

She was looking at a prime example of the beings she hated. A primate, covered in filth and its own self-importance. Basically, it wasn't really a good first impression on his part.

Luckily for him, she was busy brooding that day. Inside of a small grassy plain that was a part of her own reality marble, it had became one of her favored spots to hang out whenever she couldn't take the stress anymore. She didn't really take much notice after her examination of his appearance, and they both spent their time keeping to each other. He spent his time staring at her nude human form, and she spends her time enjoying whatever was left of the Earth's beautiful atmosphere.

Moments from deciding that she had enough of his presence, that silver-haired brat came back.

She explained that the filth standing in front of her is supposed to be their last hope, the human that they both have to place all of their hopes in so that they can survive, and granting that old man his wish.

All she did was looked at her rival like she went crazy, because who wouldn't? Even for a planet who has seen all that humanity has to offer, this was just too much.

But then, all her counterpart did was flashed her trademark mirth-filled smirk and dumped their responsibility onto her.

She nearly left him to rot back then out of spite, but begrudgingly, cleaned him up the best she could so he can at least look presentable. During the process, all he did was stare with those hollow eyes. Thankfully it wasn't with lust or else he wouldn't have survived, future hope or not.

Of course, she got fed up because SHE was the one cleaning him up, and demanded him to at least communicate to her. And so she ranted, and ranted, and ranted...

About how humans used her up and threw her away like trash. About how she had to suffer the selfishness for thousands of millennia. About how she has to try to survive each day, not knowing when would be her last.

So lost in her rage that she nearly did a whiplash when all he said was a meager:

_"I am sorry."_

Stunned, she didn't even react when he staggered over to her and cried into her naked bosom. Her mind simply couldn't keep up with this human, yet his sincere and desperate apologies made her instinct act up.

Instinct of a mother, witnessing how lost her child is.

Maybe it was sympathy, maybe his cries felt relatable, or even a mix of both with a strong dose of confusion, she slowly wrapped her arms around him in what seemed like an eternity later.

And then silently let out tears of her own.

All the while he was still saying sorry. Sorries for mistakes, sorries for regrets or sorries just for the sake of it.

None of it was for her. And she didn't mind, because she could at least imagine that it was humanity saying that to her.

And they both stood there, in that grassy field, clinging to each other like they were each other's most precious treasures.

A certain Collective Unconsciousness of Humanity found the couple days later, happily cuddling in deep sleep on top of a makeshift leaf bed, both with a small serene smile on their faces.

* * *

An eternal moment later, the two parted.

It was obvious the goddess was reluctant, but she let him go after a few more feeble strokes of his hair. Solomon was also somewhat reluctant to stopped the hug, though he wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

"Ahem! Sorry about that!" Came the energetic voice of the green-haired deity, as though what transpired didn't happen at all.

A part of Solomon was disappointed but he squashed it before nodding to her, accepting her obviously not sincere apology, but he didn't mind it. Anything to get to the relevant the actual point.

"Right so, let me explain about your situation." The goddess said, now with a solemn face, all traces of weakness wiped off.

"Ah, but I sh**ould introduce myself before I go on. This should jostle some of your lingering memories."** As she finished with a wink, a strong wind burst out of her as her pressure started to increase tremendously. As the wind blew, all of nature in the wilds seemed to grow wildly as cries of animals and the strong wind howled in unison, with tornadoes seemingly appear out of nowhere with the blue skies being covered up by sudden grey clouds. From the corner of his eyes, Solomon spotted the tranquil lake from earlier raging with whirlpools and tsunamis. This was a descent, made in conjunction with a declaration made by nature itself.

**"I am the earth, I am the wind, I am that which encompasses all being..."**

A powerful voice rang out from within the tornado that took on a verdant hue.

**"The origin that spawned life, the life that spawned origins."**

All of nature bends towards it, be it the animals, who made a circle surrounding Solomon and the tornado, or the very earth itself, terraforming itself to create a huge altar that continually break down and refine itself into a proper shrine-like altar.

**"The ego of the Blue Planet, the guardian of its Creation."**

As the wind slowly dies down, the skies cleared up on the specific altar that now encompasses all parties, with the tornado in the centre.

**"The Earth Mother, the Mother of Nature..."**

The remnants of power left as all gazed upon the now visible green-haired goddess, floating harmoniously with majestic glowing green wings that is further highlighted with the sun now shining upon the altar. And as she touched the ground, the white-clad deity simply turned out and with a brilliant smile that outshined the sun itself, thus declared;

**"I am Gaia, the Ultimate One of the Earth."**

"Teehee~, nice to meet you!" So stated the embodiment of the Earth with a twirl and flashing the now completely shocked Solomon a mischievous smirk.

* * *

**Well, here's the completely revised chapter 2, hope it's far more enjoyable than the previous version or else I'd feel kinda dumb.**

Also, I feel like I need to point out something seeing as how many reviews keep talking about DxD. If you didn't read my warning, there'll be no DxD until the 3rd Arc which is a looooooooong way away. Rest assured that this is definitely a DxD crossover and not just a Fate fanfic but I gotta set up my characters and event up first ya' know?

Yes, Gaia is a part of the harem alongside Alaya, and no, neither will be the first girl. Still a long way to go before I revealed everything that happened before the whole rebirth thing. Also, Gaia's design is a straight up copy of another character because I am not creative nor in the industry of churning out OCs I am sure nobody cares about. Try to guess who she's based of off and I'll answer one question you have for my story. Or not, I'll answer anyways but it's the thought that counts :)

This arc, Rebirth, will probably be ending next chapter or the next depending on how much exposition I have to write. The first arc might take a lot of people by surprise though but it's for the sake of my waifu so I gotta do it. Even if it's gonna be a pain in the ass to research and properly insert Solomon without messing everything up. You'll see what I mean when we get there.

I'll answer some reviews now:

**The Indominator:** lmao I hope this also refers to my new chapters, thanks for the encouragement though!

**hubertusleonardo:** Answering would be spoiling you my story but at the very least, expect a lot of confusion on the Devil's part seeing as how Solomon IS famous for commanding their 72 ancestors after all. Like I also stated, there's no character tag for Solomon which is baffling but what can I do :/

**Sunfang193:** You are correct, she is indeed Daybreaker Rena. The simple answer to your questions would be... yes. That's all I'll say for now, I'll try my best to answer your expectations :D

**superpiece:** They didn't do it, sorry to ruin your day. It's waaaay too early for anything like smut and I wouldn't do the first lemon of the story off-screen.

**fruitspunchsamurai-987:** Like I said earlier, there's no Solomon character tag and don't expect too much out of me on the Biblical front of things seeing as how I have only read the Bible in primary school and can vaguely recall God being a dick most of the times.

**Dxhologram:** I pm'd you this as well but thanks for your support regarding my soft reset, and also probably disappointing you that the voice from the last chapter was actually just Alaya, not Gaia or anyone suuuper mysterious :p

**Gen2324:** Again, I pm'd you regarding this but I'll say it here just in case for everyone else. Yes, there'll be a meeting with Queen of Sheba but I will not confirm or deny any possible romantic relationship. Please remember that this Solomon is technically a completely new person, so he wouldn't remember her so don't expect too much.

**Shiroyasha Rises:** I got nothing else aside from what I already messaged you but I'll say it again just for other readers; Same with the Devils, Heaven would get a very big surprise regarding Solomon.

**Boomman:** Thank you for reading!

**TheGarmerX:** Well, I suppose you won't really get interested until way later on but I'll try my best to make sure you care. I hope when we reach the point where Azur Lane characters make an appearance, you are still there lol. As for Trihexa not being the final boss and some kinda machine god making Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa "are only ants"... well, I won't really be using that. I mean, I barely know DxD canon and you expect me to know some kinda enemy that appeared in True DxD? Sorry but Trihexa really is the final obstacle for this fanfic. Besides, this is a Fate crossover, who's to say that its own machine gods won't make an appearance? Aside from that, I agree with everything else you said. Thanks for your input, hope you keep reading!

**look2019:** Thank you!

**chris kidder:** Yes, he'll have something related to Goetia but summoning angels...? While I don't really know the bible, is there any mention of him being able to summon angels? Regardless, thank you for the encouragement!

That's all the reviews for now, thank you for your input and encouragement!

(_Though I do realise that most of these wasn't even really addressing my new version, but I gotta take what I can get lmao_)

Also consider this my February release, at least, if I don't release another chapter. If chapter 3 comes out, consider that the February release and this one January's chapter. Don't count on it though, when I said at least one chapter per month, I meant that. So sometimes you'll get two chapters and rarely 3 but expect at least 1 per month.

This was a long-ass author's note but please review and leave your thoughts, I need all the feedback, positive or negative, to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
